Not All Hope is Lost
by friend9810
Summary: Prompt: Hux sits in Kylo's throne and gets caught.


Hux entered Snoke's throne room. No, that was no longer right. It was _Ren's_ throne room now. It had been hours after the battle of Crait. Hours after Hux had discovered Ren unconscious in the room full of dead bodies, along with the dead body of Snoke. Any evidence of the destruction that occurred here had been cleaned up. It was now just an empty room with an empty throne.

Hux looked around like he was going to get caught any minute. He knew it was trivial, no stormtroopers would enter this room and Ren wa probably too busy sulking in his room, probably throwing another temper tantrum.

It wasn't like he was doing anything wrong. He just wanted to see how it felt. With one more glance around the room he sat down in the throne.

He didn't know what he would feel, but it wasn't the cold emptiness. He felt hollow as he surveyed the empty room. Probably because it wasn't real. He didn't really have the throne and the power that came with it. Realistically, he probably never would know what it felt like. The First Order was in ruins. They might have the resistance on the run, and the Order might have more supplies and money, but Snoke was dead and Ren took control.

On top of it all, Phasma was presumed dead. The resistance ship that had been put into hyperdrive right through the Supremacy had went right through the docking bay in which Phasma was disposing the traitor and his friend. No one had heard from her since, and Hux was afraid he was at his breaking point.

Starkiller was one thing. It had been huge blow to the Order and to himself. That was his life's work, gone in a matter an hour. Still, he bounced back. He enforced tougher security measures and helped develop the system that did the seemingly impossible and tracked the Resistance ship through hyperspace. He did all of this and now his competent Captain is gone and the Supreme Leader is a man who lets revenge for whatever slight he feels the world get in the way of the Order's goals.

The battle on Crait already proved what a terrible leader Ren was as he basically let the resistance get away. They could've won right there, but he let his feelings get in the way.

"You're right." A deep voice said from the far end of the room. Hux tensed, feeling a bit guilty and silly sitting in the throne.

"Get out of my head, Ren."

Ren looked completely unfazed. He walked to the steps of the throne. "You were projecting your thoughts."

"I've been holding the Order together since Starkiller blew up, thanks to you. I have been working nonstop to get us where we are today and you jeopardized it again. You killed Snoke and then mucked around on Crait." Hux snapped. He expected to be force-choked any second. He expected those to be his last words. He didn't care anymore. He was so tired.

The use of the Force never came. Instead Ren just looked up at him with his big brown eyes. "I didn't kill Sn-"

"Cut the bullshit, Ren. That girl is skilled but not skilled enough to take out the guards and Snoke." Admittedly, it took Hux some time to figure out Ren had lied to him, but now seeing the surprised look on force user's face he knew he was right.

"We can still win. We can still defeat the Resistance." Ren said, a steely resolve in his voice that Hux had to admit he liked to hear.

Hux rolled his eyes. "With your excellent leadership? I won't hold my breath."

"No, with your leadership, " Ren said. Hux remained quiet. Afraid he was being messed with. "Snoke pit us against each other because he knew if we worked together we would be far more successful than the Order ever could be with him leading."

"He pit us against each other to produce results." Hux said instantly, but the lie tasted sour as soon as he said it.

"You've always wanted to be Emperor. You can have it. I've seen it in glimpses before. You're the Starkiller. You have gotten the First Order farther than anyone could've hoped for, it is why I kept you alive. We need to work together to bring the Resistance down." Ren sounded truthful, and Hux would be lying if he didn't feel a swell of pride wash over him.

"Really? I am the Starkiller?" Hux said, amused by the nickname he had earned since he blew up five planets.

Ren smirked, "Too much?"

Hux relaxed in the throne. Leaning back in the black chair, smirking. "Oh no, please, free to keep praising me."

Maybe all hope wasn't lost yet.


End file.
